1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for limiting angular movement in a steering system for a motor vehicle of the type in which a steering handlebar and the knuckles of steerable wheels are operatively coupled by a connecting mechanism including rods.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Steering systems for motor vehicles are generally constructed such that the angular movement of a steering handlebar is transmitted to a steering shaft to enable a link mechanism including tie rods to turn knuckles for thereby steering steerable wheels connected to the knuckles. To prevent the steerable wheels from being turned beyond a certain angular range, into physical interference with other elements, a stopper mechanism is disposed for limiting the angular movement of the steering handlebar and the knuckles to a desired angular range. The stopper mechanism has two stoppers for engagement with the knuckles, respectively.
Due to manufacturing errors and other factors, however, it is impossible for the knuckles of the steerable wheels to be brought into simultaneous abutment against the respective stoppers. With such an arrangement, when the knuckle coupled to the tie rod which is being subjected to a push engages its stopper earlier than the knuckle coupled to the tie rod which is being subjected to a pull, the steering handlebar can further be turned to a certain extent while forcibly flexing the tie rod being pushed with its knuckle in engagement with the stopper. This action undesirably prevents the driver from feeling a sufficient degree of firmness on the steering handlebar when it is turned to the limits of its steering range.